Svatba mého nejlepšího přítele
by patolozka
Summary: Překlad povídky My Best Friend s Wedding od eastwoodgirl. Tři svatby, tři setkání s Harry a Severusem. Uvědomí si oba, co pro sebe znamenají? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend's Wedding – Svatba mého nejlepšího přítele**

Autorka: **eastwoodgirl**; Překladatelka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Drama/Romance, !Slash!, Snarry

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by eastwoodgirl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorské práva k této povídce vlastníeastwoodgirl, která napsala tuto fanfiction a s překladem souhlasila. Český překlad vytvořila Patoložka.

Předmluva překladatelky: _Tři kapitoly, tři svatby, tři setkání s Harrym, Severusem a všudypřítomným Georgem Weasleym… Občas veselé, chvilku smutné, ale šťastný konec to vyváží!_

**ooOoo**

**Kapitola 1: Svatba**

Toho dne měla obloha modrou barvu drozdích vajec. Byla vymetená a bez mráčků. Perfektní kulisa pro svatbu Harryho Pottera a jeho dlouholeté přítelkyně Ginny Wealeyové. A přesto, ta stejná obloha byla naprostým protikladem pro pocity Severuse Snapea. Emoce toho muže se podobaly chytající se bouři.

Pět let po závěrečné bitvě se všechno změnilo. Po Voldemortově pádu už nebylo nutné mít mezi Smrtijedy špiony pro stranu světla.

Draco Malfoy byl jedním z nich. Změnil strany, zmijozelský ledový princ už nemusel být uvězněný ve svých předsudcích a stal se prostě sám sebou. Vlastně z něj byl poměrně uzavřený a vyrovnaný člověk. Už se nestaral o otázku krve a neskrýval své tajemství, že byl dlouho zamilovaný do „neskutečně atraktivní a inteligentní" mudlorozené dívky – Hermiony Grangerové. Harrymu z toho bylo do smíchu. Hermioně to na druhou stranu přišlo roztomilé. Ona a Draco od té doby byli spolu.

Na druhou stranu Ron to shledal, no, nechutně šílené. Napomínal Hermionu, jak vůbec může o té „fretce" uvažovat. Nadával Harrymu, že připustil, aby se to stalo. Pro objasnění – vůbec s touto situací nebyl spokojený. Ron opustil Zlaté trio a odstěhoval se do Austrálie, aby tam studoval kouzelné tvory.

Další, nyní už nepotřebný špion, byl Severus Snape. Po porážce Voldemorta se vzdal své pozice ředitele školy ve prospěch profesorky McGonagallové. Už neměl pražádnou chuť učit ty „tupohlavce". A teď, když už nemusel udržovat své krytí, mohl se zaměřit na svou opravdovou vášeň – lektvary. K překvapení všech přijal pozici konzultanta u Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklí. Všude prohlašoval, že to udělal jen proto, že je to dobře placená práce. Ale nejbližší přátelé věděli, že jeho geniální mysl ve skutečnosti překypovala žertovnými nápady. Koneckonců, jak byste mohli odhalit všechny neplechy, kdybyste na to neměli mozek?

Po Fredově smrti to byl George, kdo mu nabídl toto místo. Později se přidal Harry jako spolumajitel, po tom, co se rozhodl, že být bystrozorem v době míru je bezpředmětné. George a Harry přicházeli s novými nápady. Severus je uskutečňoval. V tomto složení se ti tři stali dobrými přáteli. George a Harry následně Severusovi nabídli, aby byl také jejich akcionář a on to posléze přijal. Novým Zlatým triem se tedy stal George, Harry a Severus. Ron nebyl přítomen, Hermiona studovala Mudlovskou univerzitu a stejně tak měla vztah s Dracem.

Ale některé věci zůstaly stejné. Vztah Harryho a Ginny pokračoval i po jejím sedmém ročníku. Oba se rozhodli prodloužit své zasnoubení kvůli čtyřleté smlouvě, kterou Ginny podepsala jako střelkyně u Holyheadských Harpií. Harry tím odkladem nejprve nebyl moc nadšený, ale nakonec se s tím smířil. Měli mezi sebou sem tam nějakou rozepři, ale vždy se nakonec opět dali dohromady. A dnešek byl vyvrcholením jejich přetrvávajícího vztahu.

Harry teď stál ve svém černém obleku na Bradavických pozemcích. Profesorka McGonagallová byla tak laskavá, že nabídla ubytování pro to obrovské množství Harryho hostí. Když se Harry rozhodl vydat touto cestou, chtěl poznat jen rodinu a blízké přátele. Ale Ginny o tom nechtěla slyšet. Přála si velkou událost, a tak aby se nemuseli hádat, Harry raději souhlasil.

Takže teď tam byl. Stál pod podloubím, které vytvořili skřítkové. Slunce už téměř zapadlo a skřítkové doplnili tento prostor tajuplnou září. Ginny se přesune se svým doprovodem z Doupěte asi za půl hodiny.

Harry byl otočený zády k oltáři z bílého mramoru. Rozhlížel se po okolí, pátral očima. Dnes to bude dobrý den. Jeho myšlenky byly přerušeny, když uslyšel někoho za sebou.

„Ron řekl, že je mu líto, že nemůže přijít."

Byl to George Weasley, jeden z Harryho svědků. Harry se na něj lehce usmál.

„Když ani pro Ginny, pak…"

George pokrčil rameny.

„Je to můj bratr, kamaráde. Ale pořád ho nemůžu vystát."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jen doufám, že jednou dospěje. Mám na mysli – všichni ostatní už vyrostli. Když si nepospíší, zůstane pozadu."

„Souhlasím s tebou, Harry." George se přesunul vedle svého nejlepšího přítele. „A teď k dnešku…" ryšavá hlava se na něj trochu ušklíbla. „Ještě stále se chceš oženit s mou malou od přírody panovačnou sestru, že? Ze všech hloupých věcí, co jsi kdy udělal, kamaráde, musím říct, že tohle je ta největší," řekl mu žertovně George a loktem ho šťuchnul do žeber.

„Georgi Fabiane Weasley!" pokáral ho Harry podobně, jako by to udělala Moly. „Jak můžeš o své sestře mluvit takhle?"

George se rozesmál kvůli tomuhle fóru a předstíral úprk. Harry se ho pokusil praštit svícnem, mířil na hlavu, ale minul.

„Vidíš, Harry? Tak proto jsi nikdy nemohl být střelec. Nemůžeš si pomoct, aby sis nezachránil svou kůži."

„Ha, ha, velmi vtipné. Říká odrážeč, který se vrhá na všechno, co vidí, ať se to hýbe či ne."

„Ou, máš o mně špatné mínění, brácho." George ho mocně udeřil do hrudi a díval se zraněně. Vypadalo to tak legračně, že se Harry vyprsknul smíchy. Georgovy rty se zkřivily do úsměvu, ale pak opět rychle zvážněl.

„Dlužím ti svůj život, kamaráde. Chci, abys byl šťastný…"

„Jsem šťastný, Geogi," namítal Harry.

„Když zemřel Fred, jedná část mě jako by odešla s ním. Nikdy jsem si nepomyslel, že bych chtěl pokračovat ve svých snech. Ale tys tam pro mě byl, ty a Severus. Vy, chlapi, jste mi zachránili život, Harry. Vím, jak pro tebe a Ginny byly poslední čtyři roky těžké. Je to má sestra, ale…" George zaváhal a pak se zadíval Harrymu do očí. „Chci si být jistý, že tohle opravdu chceš."

Harry udržel Georgův pohled a pak si povzdechl.

„Žádný pár není dokonalý, Georgi, stejně jako nejsou dokonalé vztahy. Ginny a já jsme měli pár rozepří, ale tohle je směr, kterým jsme se vydali. Už ode dne kdy jsem ji požádal o ruku."

„Lidi se mění, Harry. Já jsem se změnil a ty také. To musíš uznat. Proto i Severus…" Georgův hlas se vytratil, když uviděl Harryho mrzutý pohled. Harry si všiml, jak se na něj George dívá. Odkašlal si.

„No, když mluvíme o Severusovi, raději bych měl jít svého svědka najít. Už jsi ho viděl, Georgi?"

„Oh, no, Když jsem sem přicházel, slyšel jsem ho hádat se s Dracem o tom, jestli se hodí červený motýlek k zeleným šatům. Měli by být stále ve Velké síni.

„Díky, uvidíme se později."

**ooOoo**

O několik minut později Harry dorazil před Velkou síň. Chtěl zkontrolovat svého dalšího nejlepšího přítele a zárověň svědka, Severuse, a polemika o červených motýlcích a zelených šatech byla dobrou záminkou. Obřad začne za půl hodiny a chtěl se ujistit, že oba, George i Severus, budou stát po jeho boku, až začne svatební pochod.

Harryho nepřekvapilo, že dveře jsou pootevřené. Už skoro vkročil dovnitř, když zaslechl své jméno.

„Harry je tvůj nejlepší přítel, strýčku Severusi. Zaslouží si to vědět!"

_To znělo jako Draco_, pomyslel si Harry.

„Harry **je** můj **nejlepší přítel**. A o tom to právě je!" tentokrát se ozval Severus.

Harry už chtěl vkročit dovnitř, aby čelil jejich hádce, ale z nějakého důvodu ho jeho tělo nechtělo poslechnout. Stál jako přimrazený u dveří, díval se a poslouchal. Harry viděl, jak si Draco prsty prohrábl své platinové kaděře. Pak zahlédl Severuse – nebelvírský červený motýlek zdobil jeho zelené šaty – a on vzápětí praštil pěstí do zdi. Ten náraz byl tak silný, že se i dveře otřásly. Severus se díval na svou zakrvácenou ruku. Draco se přihnal ke staršimu čaroději, aby mu pomohl, ale ten jeho ruku rychle zadržel. Pak vzal svou hůlku a seslal _Episkey_. Rána se zacelila, ale ruka zůstala nateklá. Draco se ušklíbl.

„Jak tohle vysvětlíš Harrymu?"

Severus na něj pohlédl pronikavýma očima.

„Nemusím nikomu nic vysvětlovat, Draco," odvětil Severus a pak si povzdechl. „Bude lepší, když odejdu dřív, než se dostanu do dalšího průšvihu." Tato slova Harryho opět probudila. _Proč by, sakra, měl odcházet?_ Harry už chtěl vyrazit, aby zastavil Severuse a zeptal se ho na to, ale Draco ho předešel.

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?" zeptal se blonďák. „Ty si jen tak opustíš svého nejlepšího přítele v jeho svatební den?"

„Můj ty Merline, Draco. Proč se do toho jen, do háje, pleteš?" ječel Severus na svého kmotřence. „**Je** to, kurva, zatracená **svatba** mého nejlepšího přítele!"

„Ano," Draco popadl rozrušeného muže a držel ho. „Toho stejného zatraceného nejlepšího přítele, do kterého jsi zamilovaný! Kruci, strýčku Severusi. Proč to, u Merlinových gatí, prostě nepřiznáš, co? Že jsi skutečně, šíleně, hluboce zamilovaný do svého nejlepšího přítele Harryho Pottera, a že skrýváš celou dobu pravdu, protože se děsíš odmítnutí? Nemyslíš, že sis už vytrpěl dost?"

„Zatraceně…"

Dveře do Velké síně se rozlétly.

„Ha-Harry," zakoktal se Draco. Pak těkal očima mezi Harrym, svým kmotrem a zpět. Polknul. „Myslím, že raději půjdu ven." Blonďák se obrátil k odchodu a zavřel dveře, když jimi prošel. Zanechal ty dva přátele spolu o samotě.

Byl to Harry, který se ozval jako první.

„Severusi," začal měkkým, ale kontrolovaným hlasem. Upřeně zíral do očí staršího muže.

„Harry," Severus krátce přikývl. Jeho oči také neopouštěly mladšího muže.

„Severusi, prosím…"

„Ne, Harry, prosím," utnul ho Severus.

„Takže, je to… je to pravda?" zeptal se nejistě Harry.

„Nevím, o čem to tu mluvíš," odpověděl Severus chladně.

„O tom, co jsem slyšel!" vybuchl Harry.

„Co na tom záleží?"

„Prosím, Seve," žádal Harry staršího muže a vyslovil jeho přezdívku. Pouze Harry ji mohl používat. Nikdo jiný, dokonce ani jejich další nejlepší přítel George. Severusovy oči na okamžik změkly, když uslyšel Harryho tón, ale po chvilce se vrátil jejich ledový odlesk.

„Znovu se ptám, co na tom záleží?" Severus vyzval mladšího muže. Harry na něj prostě zíral. Severus si povzdechl. Přešel trochu blíž k mladšímu muži.

„Harry, dnešek je tvým dnem. Měl bys být šťastný. Užíj si ho. Já musím odejít. Věřím tomu, že George bude více než schopný splnit povinnosti za nás oba." A s tím se otočil k odchodu.

Ale než se doslal ke dveřím, Harry promluvil.

„Počkej!"

Severus se otočil a podíval se zpět na svého přítele.

„Já… je mi to líto, Seve," mladší muž těžce dýchal. Stál stále otočený zády ke svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi. „Je-jestli to, co Draco řekl, byla pravda, pak myslím…"

Severus se slabě usmál.

„Nevím přesně, co jsi slyšel, Harry. Ale jestli jsi zaslechl, že Draco řekl, že jsi můj nejlepší přítel, pak to je pravda. Není nutné se mi za to omlouvat."

Zastavil se na jeden úder srdce a pak si povzdechl.

„Navždy?" zeptal se Harry.

Severus se na něj udiveně zadíval. A pak přikývl.

„Navždy, Harry, bez ohledu na cokoliv."

Starší čaroděj přešel ke svému nejlepšímu příteli, aby mu mohl čelit.

„Já-já nevím, co říct, Seve…"

„Cokoliv, jen ne omluvy, Harry."

„Je mi to líto, netušil jsem…"

„Nechtěl jsem, abys to věděl."

„Ale proč…"

Zbytek Harryho slov bylo utnuto, když Severus vložil na Harryho ústa jemný polibek. Byl to něžný, uklidňující, měkký polibek. Harry měl sotva čas na to zpracovat šok z toho, co se právě událo, když Severus opět promluvil.

„Přál bych si, aby to bylo jinak, Harry… Aby okolnosti byly odlišné, ale…" Severusův hlas se najednou zlomil. Odvrátil se od Harryho.

Už byl skoro venku ze dveří, když pronesl naposledy.

„Chci, abys byl šťastný, Harry. Opravdu chci." Na chvilku se odmlčel, jak se snažil poskládat slova. Pročistil si hrdlo a pak pokračoval slabým hlasem. „Ale je to pro mě teď příliš těžké být poblíž tebe. Musím odejít. Postarej se o sebe."

Severus se už zpátky nepodíval při pronášení té poslední věty. Spěchal mimo ochranná Bradavická kouzla, aby se přemístil. Nechtěl, aby ho Harry viděl plakat. Ale kdyby se jen na okamžik otočil, uviděl by Harryho vlastní slzy padat na podlahu, kvůli tomu, co mu sám řekl.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend's Wedding – Svatba mého nejlepšího přítele**

Autorka: **eastwoodgirl**; Překladatelka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Drama/Romance, !Slash!, Snarry

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by eastwoodgirl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorské práva k této povídce vlastníeastwoodgirl, která napsala tuto fanfiction a s překladem souhlasila. Český překlad vytvořila Patoložka.

**ooOoo**

**Kapitola 2: O pět let později…**

Harry Potter si povzdechl. Před pěti lety se nacházel v přesně stejné situaci – oblečení, přípravy, představení. Před pěti lety tohle byla jeho vlastní svatba. Nyní měl svatbu jeho nejlepší přítel George.

Před pěti lety byl Harry prostě zcela nervózní, když ten ryšavec stál vedle něho jako jeho svědek. Nyní se jejich role obrátily. Harry byl ze svého nejlepšího přítele úplně nadšený. George Weasley si bude brát svoji dětskou lásku a bývalou nebelvírskou fafmrpálovou spoluhráčku Angelinu Johnsonovou. Ta událost se konala v Doupěti, které Moly Weasleyová až bolestně přezdobila. Červené karafiáty a bílé kaly byly rozházené všude. Jemná melodie se linula z neviditelného smyčcového kvarteta, stejně jako lákavá vůně z nedalekého občerstvení. Harrymu z toho kručelo v žaludku. Už byl skoro na odchodu do domu, aby se podíval, co George udělal se svými šaty, když mu někdo zezadu zaťukal na rameno.

„Harry," řekl hebký hlas. Byla to Ginny.

„Vypadáš dnes nádherně," řekl Harry a dal jí polibek na tvář. Ginny se začervenala.

„Vůbec si se nezměnil, Harry," zavtipkovala. „George uvnitř panikaří. Řekl mi, že bys tam raději měl jít a pomoci mu s kravatou. Nebo prý budeš mrtvý muž!," zasmála se Ginny. Harry se zaculil a přikývl.

„No, pak bych si asi měl pospíšit," řekl a mrknul na nejmladší Weasleyovou z této generace.

„Jistě, Harry. Uvidíme se později."

**ooOoo**

„Georgi?" zvolal Harry při vstupu do Doupěte. „Ještě ses tou kravatou neuškrtil?"

Nikdo neodpověděl.

„Georgi?" zkusil to Harry znovu. „Angelina mi řekla, že z toho chce vycouvat!"

Bylo slyšet dupání po schodech.

„Co-cože?" rozhozený muž vypadl ze schodiště. „T-to myslíš vážně, c-co, kamaráde?" K Harrymu spěchal úplně rozčepýřený George. Ten muž byl bledý a třásl se. Harry si nemohl pomoci, aby se nerozesmál.

„Dýchej, Georgi. Angie není dostatečně bláznivá na to, aby si tě nechtěla vzít."

George se po tomhle viditelně uklidnil. Ale potom si uvědomil, co Harry právě pronesl…

„Proč – ty!" Pokusil se svého nejlepšího přítele uškrtit, což Harryho rozesmálo ještě víc.

„Uklidni se, Georgi. Kdybys mě zabil, kde bys asi tak hledal jiného ucházejícího svědka, který by se smířil s takovým šíleným chováním ženicha, co?"

„Šílený ženich…" mumlal George. „Proč se taky takhle necítíš, Harry? Mám pocit, jako by se přeze mě přehnalo stádo hipogryfů a tančilo tango přímo na mém žaludku." Harry se usadil do nedalekého gauče.

„To bude dobrý, kamaráde. Neboj, ty a Angelina jste si souzeni. To, co asi cítíš, je jen rozčílení." George se na něj zadíval.

„No, myslím, že tohle je odlišné od toho, čím jsi prošel předtím než…" jeho hlas se vypařil, když uviděl, jak se Harryho výraz změnil.

„Promiň, Harry. Neměl jsem na mysli ten způsob…"

„V pořádku," Harry se na něj slabě usmál a přesunul se, aby upravil ženichovy kravatu. „Pojďme tě pro Angie slušně upravit, jinak mě zabije."

**ooOoo**

George se po Harryho povzbuzující řeči uvolnil. A teď stál u altánku s obrovským úsměvem na tváři.

„Vše připravené, jak má být?" zeptal se Harry, když se postavil vedle ženicha.

„Co?" otočil se na něj George. „No, kouknem se… květiny, jídlo, hosté… oh, počkej, skoro jsem zapomněl!"

„Co je?" zeptal se Harry. Byl si jistý, že díky měsícům příprav neopoměli nic důležitého.

„Není tu můj svědek!" vyhrkl George.

Harry se na něj zadíval, jako by mu přirostla druhá hlava.

„Hm, promiň, Georgi," začal. „Ale, haló, já jsem přímo tady!" zamával rukama Georgovi před obličejem. George ho přes ně plácnul.

„Nejsem slepý, kamaráde. Mluvím tu o druhém svědkovi…"

„Počkej, co?"

„Jeho přenášedlo z Japonska se mělo přesunout už před hodinami… Zajímalo by mě, proč má zpoždění?"

„Počkej," zastavil ho Harry. „Neřekl jsi mi, že přijede Ron. A nebyl on v Austrálii?" zmateně na něj hleděl Harry. Nikdo z Georgových bratrů kromě Rona nebyl v zahraničí. Když na to přijde, nikdo z jejich dalších přátel tam nebyl.

„Ano, to je, ale kdo říká, že přijde ten zmetek?" podíval se na něj George, obočí mu vylétlo vzhůru.

„Pak kdo…"

„Omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě." Harrymu za zády promluvil hluboký baryton. George se rozzářil.

„Ne, ne, přišel jsi právě včas." Ryšavý ženich se přesunul za Harryho, aby uvítal nově příchozího. Harry shodou okolností úplně zamrznul na místě.

'_Ten hlas znám…'_

„Harry?" zeptal se ho George. „Byl bys tak laskav a uvítal mého druhého svědka?" Otočil Harryho, aby byl k němu čelem. Harry nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím.

„Ahoj Harry, už je to nějaká doba." Ještě jednou promluvil ten hluboký hlas.

„Se-Severusi?" zakoktal se Harry. Severus Snape. Naprosto přítomen. Nemohl pohnout ani svalem. George se usmál.

„Oh, no, víte co? Slyšel jsem mamku něco halekat. Raději bych tam měl jít. Sejdeme se později, hoši." Pak odběhl do domu a zanechal ty dva o samotě. Harry vypadal ohromeně. Severus naopak znepokojeně, ale nakonec to byl on, kdo promluvil první.

„Tak-takže j-jak se máš?" odkašlal si.

„Já-mám se dobře," tiše odpověděl Harry. Najednou se mu zdály jeho boty velmi zajímavé. „A-a jak ty, Se-Severusi?"

„Bylo i lépe," povzdechl si Severus. Přikročil k Harrymu blíž a jemně chytil mladšího muže za ruku.

„Poslechni, Harry, já…"

„Proč, Severusi?" vytkl mu Harry a zadíval se muži do tváře. Osamocená slza stekla po tváři mladšího čaroděje. Severus v překvapení o krok ustoupil.

„Já…"

„Proč jsi odešel, Severusi? Proč ses prostě beze slova rozhodl zmizet z povrchu zemského? Proč jsi nikdy neodpověděl na moje dopisy, když jsem se tě snažil nejít a promluvit si s tebou? Proč ses vrátil? Právě teď?" zakřičel Harry a teď už plakal otevřeně. „Proč, Severusi? Myslel jsem, že máš o mě starost! Myslel jsem…"

„Měl jsem o tebe starost, Harry! A přesně proto jsem musel odejít!" vrátil mu to Severus již kontrolovaným hlasem. „Myslel jsem, že to víš! Domníval jsem se, že jsi mi porozuměl ten den, co jsem odešel!"

„Severusi, já…"

„Ne, poslouchej, Harry. Je mi to líto. Omlouvám se, že kvůli tobě nemůžu být šťastný. Mrzí mě, že nemohu předstírat, že jsi pro mě pouze přítel a že nemohu být vedle tebe! Nikdy jsem nepřečetl ani jeden z tvých dopisů. Spálil jsem je v okamžiku, kdy prošly mými ochranami. Proč? Nechci o tobě nic vědět. Nechci slyšet o tom, jak jsi šťastný se svou ženou a rodinou – beze mě! Myslel jsem si, že když odejdu, tak ten hloupý cit prostě pomine! Ale ne, Harry. Víš co? Pořád to vnímám stejně! Stále mě to ubíjí, když vím, že tě nemohu mít, že už nikdy nemohu být opravdu šťastný se svým nejlepším přítelem, protože mě příliš ničí milovat ho z té velké dálky. Chceš vědět, jaký to je pro mě život, Harry? Je to peklo. To vědomí, že jsi mi tak vzdálený. Když to jediné, co jsem kdy chtěl, bylo být s tebou? A ty se mě ještě ptáš proč? Proč, Harry? Odešel jsem a ignoroval jsem tě po celých těch pět let, protože tě miluji! Stále tě zatraceně miluji, Harry Pottere! K čertu s tím!"

Harryho oči se rozšiřovaly jako talířky během toho, co slyšel. Ale neměl odvahu promluvit hned po tomto doznání. Dělali takový hluk, že se lidé se kolem nich začali shlukovat. Severus zavrčel.

„Neměl jsem souhlasit s tím, že přijdu," řekl, jeho hlas se chvěl. „Řekl jsem Georgovi, že to nebyl dobrý nápad. Raději teď odejdu…"

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?" Harry najednou našel svou kuráž a promluvil. Pevně popadl Severusovu ruku. Bývalý špion na něj temně zíral.

„Co po mě ještě chceš?" snažil se ubránit zavrčením, ale uvnitř roztával z toho náhlého doteku. „Nech mě jít, Harry!"

„Ne."

„Co tím myslíš – Ne?" Severus se snažil vytrhnout ruku z jeho pevného sevření, ale mladší muž ji stále držel. Severus nemohl odejít nikam.

„Ne, jako že – nedovolím ti odejít," řekl záměrně Harry. Už dále neplakal. Harry tvář byla nyní plná odhodlání. Zaregistroval Severusův zmatek, při tom, co mu jeho nejlepší přítel právě vmetl do tváře.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš, Harry, ale bude pro tebe lepší, když odejdu. Lidé po nás začínají pokukovat a to bys jistě nechtěl?"

„Ne, to mě nezajímá," tvrdohlavě odvětil Harry. „Počkej, řekni mi, co ti George o mě řekl, když ti psal?" Severus vypadal tou otázkou zaskočený, ale i tak odpověděl.

„Nic. Řekl jsem mu, aby tě nikdy nezmiňoval. Pokud by to udělal, nečetl bych to."

„Cože?" zeptal se Harry a vypadal šokovaně. „Takže ty mi chceš říct, že nevíš…"

„Nechci nic vědět, ano? A teď mě nech jít a běž se za svou ženou nebo kýmkoliv! Jistě už se po tobě shání." Severus se ještě jednou pokusil osvobodit svou ruku, ale znovu selhal.

„Neshání," odpověděl Harry, tvář měl jako z kamene.

„Cože, jak to víš?" osočil ho Severus. „Ne, neodpovídej. Prostě mě pusť a…"

„Moje žena mě nehledá," začal Harry pevným hlasem, stále držel Severusovu ruku. „Protože žádnou nemám."

Severusova mysl přestala fungovat.

„Co-cože?" zeptal se Severus s ústy dokořán.

„Pro živého Merlina, Severusi, už přestaň s tím napodobováním leklé ryby, je to hrůzostrašné," řekl mu Harry a trochu se zašklebil.

„A-ale, Gi-Ginevra…"

„A já jsme se nevzali. Nenáviděla mě za to, že jsem ten den odešel. Ale oba jsme dospěli k názoru, že jsme se chtěli vzít jen proto, že se to od nás očekávalo. Už jsme nebyli zamilovaní jako dřív. Nemluvili jsme spolu měsíce. Moly na mě byla nazlobená. George jim to neštěstí vysvětlil a oni porozuměli. A časem mi odpustili."

„A-ale proč?"

Harry si povzdechl.

„Seve," začal a užil mužovu přezdívku, kterou mohl používat pouze on. A jako minule Severus změknul při tónu Harryho hlasu. Ten se chopil příležitosti a uchopil muže za druhou ruku. Přitáhl si obě jeho ruce k hrudi.

„Miluji tě, Seve…" zašeptal Harry a díval se hluboce do mužových obsidiánových očí.

„Ha-Harry?" Severus se nemohl pomoci, ale byl uvězněný v těch rozzářených smaragdových duhovkách.

„Řekl jsem, že tě miluji, Seve," zopakoval Harry a jeho úsměv se rozšířil.

„Ale, ale…"

„Žádné ale. Když jsi ten den odešel, uvědomil jsem si jednu věc. Že bez tebe nemohu být šťastný. Byl jsi mi tak dlouho nejlepším přítelem, že jsem selhal ve zjištění, že k tobě cítím něco víc než jen bratrskou lásku, něco… silnějšího. A jako ty, snažil jsem se potlačit tyto pocity, protože jsem se obával, že ztratím svého přítele… Byl jsem vystrašený, Seve…"

„Proč jsi mi to neřekl?" přerušil ho Severus chraplavým hlasem. Měl slzy na krajíčku. „Jak jsi mě mohl ten den nechat odejít tak, jak jsem byl?"

„Zkusil jsem to, Seve, doopravdy jsem se pokoušel. Snažil jsem se ti to říct, ale byl jsem v šoku, můžeš mi to dávat za vinu? Zjistil jsem, že ke mně můj nejlepší přítel chová upřímné city… a že já cítím k němu to samé ve stejný den, kdy jsem se měl oženit s někým úplně jiným…"

„Připouštím," řekl tiše Severus. „Ale Ginevra…"

„Nemiluji Ginny. Alespoň ne tak, jako miluji tebe. Myslel jsem, že ano. Ale když jsi ten den odešel, měl jsem pocit, jako bych narazil hlavou do pevné cihlové zdi."

„Harry… Já-já nevím, co říct…"

„Cokoliv, jen ne omluvy, Seve."

Severus se zadíval na muže před sebou. Na muže, kterého celou dobu z celého srdce miloval. Myslel si, že jej navěky ztratil ten den, kdy odešel… Ale teď Harry, jeho Harry, byl tady. Nechal padat roky neprolité slzy.

„Já-já cítím se tak směšně," zavzlykal. Harry pustil jeho ruce a dotkl se mužovy tváře.

„To já také, Seve, to já také," řekl jemně Harry. Přesunul se, aby dobyl chvějící se rty toho jediného, koho kdy miloval. Byl to ten samý něžný, uklidňující, měkký polibek, který mu Severus věnoval, než odešel. Jeho polibek na rozloučenou. Ale teď mu Harry neříkal sbohem, zdaleka ne.

Polibek se rychle prohluboval, jak se oba muži snažili dohnat všechny ty ztracené roky. Svět okolo nich se rozostřil. Už neslyšeli okolní dav, který tleskal a jásal. Nevnímali ženy, které z té podívané prolévaly slzy radosti. Nemohli slyšet rozjařeného ženicha a jeho stejně unešenou nevěstu hvízdat. Nevnímali nic, než bušení vlastních srdcí, jež vzájemně provolávala jejich jména.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friend's Wedding – Svatba mého nejlepšího přítele**

Autorka: **eastwoodgirl**; Překladatelka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Drama/Romance, !Slash!, Snarry

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by eastwoodgirl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorské práva k této povídce vlastníeastwoodgirl, která napsala tuto fanfiction a s překladem souhlasila. Český překlad vytvořila Patoložka.

**ooOoo**

**Kapitola 3: Další svatba, o pět měsíců později**

George Weasley postával u altánku a vypadal jako obvykle, velice nevázaně. Tentokrát byl oblečený v červeno-zlatých šatech. Ve tváři měl samolibý výraz.

„Co ten tvůj samolibý pohled?" zeptala se ho jeho sestra Ginny.

„Proč jen, Ginevro, nemohu uvěřit, že jsi selhala v tom, že sis nevšimla něčeho, čeho já ano," poznamenal si George pro sebe. „Udrž si svou poctu, že jsi na této svatbě svědkyní a ctěnou vdanou paní v jedné osobě," zakončil nabubřeným tónem v perfektní imitaci svého bratra Percyho. Ginny se zasmála a pohladila své vypouklé bříško.

„No dobře, raději tě nechám být," lehce políbila svého bratra na tvář a šla si sednout vedle svého manžela, kterým byl již tři roky Dean Thomas. Místo vedle George obsadil nervózně-vypadající muž celý oděný v černé barvě. George se rozesmál.

„Hej, Severusi, vypadáš, jako bys právě požil baziliščí jed."

„Drž klapačku, Weasley!"

„No, no, není třeba být tak nakrknutý, **profesore Snape**," usmál se George na svého nejlepšího přítele. Severus si povzdechl.

„Jak můžeš být v tento den tak klidný?" zeptal se ryšavce rozhořčeně.

„Nevím, nejsem ten, kdo se tu ožení s láskou svého života. Mám tušení…"

Severus vypadal znepokojeně.

„Už jsi viděl Harryho?"

George nasadil rozpustilý úsměv.

„Hmm?" George předstíral lhostejnost. „Nevím, neviděl jsem ho od té doby, co si včera zkoušel zaručeně bílé a opravdu směšné krajkové svatební šaty. Slyšel jsem ho pak mluvit s Hermionou o tom, že si obstará přenášedlo do Ria De Janeira…"

„Cože?" vyhrkl Severus a už vytahoval svou hůlku a ukazoval s ní na George. „T-ty máš na mysli, že o-on ch-chce vycouvat?" Ten chudák vypadal tak zničeně, že se George rozhodl, že ho uklidní.

„Dýchej, kamaráde, jen jsem si tě dobíral," řekl George rozpačitě. Severus vypadal vražedně.

„Proč jsi…." Pokusil se George dostihnout, ale v tom začal svatební pochod. George si oddechl úlevou, když oba, on i Severus, zaujali svá místa. Severusova tvář byla nyní nezdravě zelená.

„Jsi si jistý, že si to nerozmyslel?" zašeptal Severus.

„Jako, že je Merlin nade mnou. Teď se trochu usměj, nebo si Harry pomyslím, že jsi náhodou snědl dýmějový hnis."

Severus si oddechl. Už chtěl otevřít ústa a říct Georgovi, že není tak pitomý, aby náhodně snědl dýmějový hnis, když najednou jeho srdce roztálo při pohledu do davu.

Všichni hosté se usadili na svá místa a nechali jen jednu osobu procházet uličkou.

„Harry…" zašeptal Severus. Na jeho ženicha byla radost pohledět. Museli si hodit mincí, aby se rozhodli, kdo půjde uličkou. Harry si vybral orla a prohrál. Severuse to potěšilo. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že by jeho láska mohla vypadat tak úžasně jako právě teď v čistě bílých šatech. Černá byla spíše jeho barva. Stále se díval na Harryho a zjistil, že je zaklesnutý v jeho očích. Ani nezaznamenal, že Harry už stojí vedle něj, dokud do něj George nestrčil.

„Severusi, máš tu svoji nevěstu!" vykřikl George a vydobyl si tím od Harryho nazlobený pohled.

„Přestaň, Georgi," řekl Harry. „Nejsem žádná nevěsta!"

„Ale jistěže jsi. Už přestaň ječet a chyťte se za ruce, vy dva!" George popadl Harryho za ruku a vložil ji do Severusovy.

„A nyní už se probuďte a jděte se oddat!"

„Georgi!" zaječeli dva ženichové najednou. Jejich přítel se pouze usmál a o krok ustoupil. Severus si povzdechl a usmál se.

„Vypadáš nádherně, lásko."

„Ty taky, Seve." Harry upíral svůj pohled do jeho očí.

„Tak ať už to máme za sebou. Už mi trochu chybí Japonsko – vím, že si to tam zamiluješ," zašeptal mu Severus. „A mimoto už jsem trochu unavený tím, jak pořád vymetám svatby mých nejlepších přátel, jestli víš, co tím myslím…"

„Dokonce, i když si na této svatbě bereš svého nejlepšího přítele?" zeptal se ho Harry. Severus si dovolil jemný smích.

„To je něco jiného, samozřejmě."

Harry se usmál a dotknul se jeho tváře.

„Samozřejmě, Seve," řekl tichounce. „Ale neměj obavy, tentokrát se nemýlím. Toto je naše **poslední** svatba. Mám pravdu?"

Severus se ze široka usmál, když se nakláněl pro polibek.

„Máš pravdu, Harry, absolutní."

ooOoo

KONEC


End file.
